Searching For Wings
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: After a 500 year war the galaxy has become peaceful but 18 years after that war. That peace will be shattered by a search that will end up challenging the current ruling power in the galaxy.*MinatoxHarem**Incest later don't like done read**Chapter 1 fixed


**(A/N this is my next fanfiction project and my first Sekirei FanFic. This will be a slight x-over the Star Wars series. I won't be using any of the characters from ether of those series; instead I will be using certain ships from the series. Minatoxharem. (Harem list at the bottom of the page.) Some OOC with the characters but I will try to keep them to character as best I can. All of the girls will be wearing the Disciplinary Squad outfits, and Minato will also but his will have pants (for obvious reasons) And a military cap. This FanFic will have a fair amount of lemons later on; now if your thinking this will become a purely smut FanFic well you're wrong. While I may put in a lot of lemons I will focus on the story and the lemons equally. I will try to even it out. Be ready for ANYTHING. ****Ok then let's get started.)**

**Oh yeah I hope WalkmanX reads this since his FanFic Be My Master sort of inspired me to make this FanFic.**

****WARNING: I KNOW THERE WILL BE SOME OF YOU WHO WONT LIKE MY STORY AND THE THINGS I PUT IN IT SO PLEASE DON'T EVEN TRY TO FLAME ME BECAUSE I WILL USE YOUR FLAMES TO HEAT UP THE WATER FOR MY MARUCHAN CHICKEN FLAVORED** **RAMEN** **

"Hi how are you" When someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" Someone's thoughts

_"Hi how are you" Someone on a loudspeaker or radio or Flashback or explanation_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Sekirei ****or any other anime or movies. I do own the OCs I created. Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago a war raged from planet to planet, the entire galaxy was at war, the soldiers of<em> _MBI Federation versus the soldiers of I.H.C. Union. Soldiers fought and died for their sides. Millions and millions of civilians were caught in the crossfire; entire planets were destroyed in seconds. It lasted for 500 years, until a final battle took place. Hours turn to days and days turn to weeks. At the end of the battle the winner of the war was decided. This winner's name was Minaka Hiroto he was the fifth president of the MBI Federation, after his victory he turned the MBI Federation into an empire and he crowned himself the first emperor of the MBI Empire._

_It has been 18 years since that battle took place and some semblances of peace have returned to the galaxy. Near the outer edge of the galaxy there is a planet that fate has deemed lucky enough to avoid the war entirely. From this planet a search is about to begin that will throw the war-torn galaxy into another war. _

A dark stony passageway which goes on for what seems like forever, a young man walks through this passageway with nothing to guide him but a flashlight and the small dot of light in front of him which gets bigger as he keeps walking.

As he gets closer to the bright light, he has to cover his eyes as he enters. When he finally readjusts his vision, he sees that he is in a large room. From the different types of equipment and monitors near the walls, he could tell it was some sort of science facility but this type of technology was far beyond any he had seen before.

He walks over to the see-through keyboard under the biggest monitor and pushes the enter button. The monitor lights up and random numbers begin appearing on the screen, although to anyone else these numbers would seem just like regular numbers but to him he already noticed that it is a number code. This person, this young man who was trying to figure out the number code is called Sahashi Minato and he is the smartest person on the planet. He stands about 5'8" tall. He has short messy black hair and grey eyes. He has a slim body, he is wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt; he also has a pair of blue jeans on.

18 years ago his mother came to this planet and left him with her friend Izumi. At first he was angry that she had leave to him there but Izumi told him that the day she left him she was in tears. When he found out that leaving him was not what she wanted to do. Minato was angry with himself for ever think bad about her.

Minato shakes his head trying to get back on track, this code need to be cracked that's when he notices that it is in a number combination he has seen before. Minato finally starts getting closer to the end of the code, when he does the screen turns black.

At first he thought he did something wrong but then he hears someone speak behind him.

_"So you are the one who cracked the code, I'm so glad someone finally solved it."_

When he turns around Minato sees a figure looking at him. This figure is female, she stands about 5'9" tall if Minato was measuring her right, she has a great figure, and she looked humanoid but she had reptilian features. Her eyes were gold in color with slit black pupils; she had long crimson red hair which went past her waist. She had scales which were as crimson red as her hair. She was wearing a black long-sleeved leather top with two vertical white lines going down from her shoulders; she was also wearing a black mini-skirt with the same two white lines on them. A medium sized dark brown belt also black stockings and black high-heel shoes. She was also wearing a grey haori with a strange crest on the sides near her shoulders; her clothes hug her body perfectly.

Minato has never seen another race before, the last he has heard the other races left the galaxy before the start of the war.

"_So whats your name?_" this woman says to him.

Snapped out his daze Minato speaks up." M-my name is Sahashi Minato and what would your name be?"

"_My name is Akane and my codename is Sekirei No. 00."_

"Where have i heard that word before?" Minato thinks after he hears the word "_Sekirei_".

"So Akane-san what is this place?" He asks as he looks around.

"_This is a remote science outpost it was built before that war your people had."_

"So are you the A.I. for this place?"

She just shakes her head"_ No I'm not I'm just in a state of sleep right now while I'm sleeping my mind can project itself within the facility."_

"I see so if you are asleep is there a way for you to wake up from this state." Minato asks as he put his hand under his chin.

_"Maybe if you can redirect some more energy to the sleeping chambers"_ She says.

Minato is confused "By chambers you mean you are not the only one who is sleeping here." He asks since he heard the word "_chambers_"

"_That is correct Minato-san there are two more sleeping chambers in this facility, my sisters are in them._"

"Ok I see then just tell me where I need to start."

_"Please follow me"_ Akane says after his response.

They then walked through a door to the left then they begin walking down a hallway. The hallway was white in color, and made of some weird marble-like substance. The light filling the room was coming from the ceiling. They eventual end up at a door with words "_Sleeping Chambers"_ on it. When the door opens they walk into a large room with 3 chambers near the back and a console in front of them, there are also multiple screens above the console.

As they near the console it lights up, Minato then gets to work on a way to send more energy to the sleeping chambers with Akane guiding him on what the different systems do.

It is nearing an hour when Minato gets a good idea."I wonder if I can wake the three of them up but how would I don't it...wait what if I send all of the energy in this base to the three chambers…yes this might work but I think I might need to ask Akane first just incase there is something that needs to stay on."

"Hey Akane-san I might have a way to wake the three of you."

"_Really you do_" She asks excitedly.

Minato nods his head and says" Yes I might be able to send all of the energy in this base towards your chambers; I was just wondering if there is anything that needs to stay on?"

"_The critical systems in the outpost have their own generators that will switch on once they lose power, let me just go back into my body before you turn everything off ok Minato-kun_" She says as she disappears from view.

"Did she just call me Minato-kun…nah I'm just hearing things" He thinks before he presses the enter button and the energy transfer begins. Minato can hear machinery shutting down all around the facility, then staring back up again." looks like the backup generators are kicking in." he looks at the screen and see that the transfer is at 15%. So all Minato can do is wait and hope it works...

**~30 minutes later~**

Minato has been waiting for the last 30 minutes; during those 30 minutes he remembered meeting his mother for the first time in 18 years.

**~Flashback~**

_It was about 2 month ago when Minato was running home from work, it was raining that day. When he was nearing his house he saw a woman standing outside of his house. It looked as if she was waiting for someone. She stood about 5'7" tall though he couldn't really tell for sure since she had a black umbrella in her hands; it was hiding most of her face from view. She was wearing a white button-up coat along with a pair of black pants and by the bit of collar he could see, she was wearing a black shirt under her coat._

_As he got closer to his house she spots him coming closer so she asks "I was wondering if a woman by the name Izumi is still living in this house?"_

_"Umm no she moved to the countryside about a year ago, __and left me the house__" he informs her._

_"Oh I see did someone by the name of Sahashi Minato go with her." She asks abit in a sad tone. _

_"Umm that would be me." He says as he scratches the back of his head._

_She freezes as if hit with electricity she looks up at him, as they both look into each other eyes Minato can finally look at her face. She has grey hair and grey eyes; she also has a long scar over her left eye. _

_By her features she looked beautiful even with that scar on her face; it did not take away anything from her beauty in fact he could say that it added to it. As he continues to look her over he notes that even with the coat on she has a good figure._

_Meanwhile this woman could tell that he is looking her over; a feeling of self-consciousness washes over her. She was glad she decides to wear a coat today. She eventual decides to break his staring session." Do you think we can go inside I'd hate to freeze out here plus there is something I need to talk to you about."_

_"S-sure." Minato stutters as he is brought out his staring. Walking up to the front door he inputs his password and the door opens. Letting her in first, she walks in followed by Minato." Well at least Izu-chan didn't forget to teach him manners." She thinks as Minato closes the door._

_Remembering the layout of the house she walks into the living room. Minato was alittle curious that she knows her way around the house but then he thought." Well if she knows Izumi then maybe she has been here before." Walking into the living room he sees her sitting on one of the couches just looking around. As she looks around she notices that it has changed abit since she last saw it." its looks like they have repainted this room and this furniture is new as well."_

_Walking over to the empty chair across from her he sits down. An awkward silence falls over them as they sit there. Soon it is Minato who speaks first" So what is it you wanted to talk about?"_

_Looking at her lap she takes a deep breathe." I've been waiting 18 years for this day; I only hope he can forgive me for all that time I've been away." She exhale her breath then she proceeds" What has Izumi told you about your mother?"_

_"Well from she told me my mother left me here 18 years ago in search of someone. Izumi didn't tell me who my mother went in search of but by the sound of her voice whoever this person was, they were important."_

_"She also told me that mother didn't want to leave me here, even though Izumi would be here for me. She told me that my mother left in tears that day." He continues._

_A smile appears on her face as she continues to look at her lap." So what do you think about your mother who left you here?" She tenses up as she awaits his answer. Looking at her Minato gets an odd feeling in the core of his being. He didn't know what it was." Well I don't think I can hate her for leaving me here. If what Izumi said is true then it was never her intention to leave me here."_

_Hope starts to fill her heart as he finishes, while she is contemplating how she will tell him that she is his mother, she doesn't hear the phone ring._

_Getting up Minato heads for the phone near the kitchen, it was a video phone. It was built into the wall, on the screen some information appears. Looking at it Minato sees that it is Izumi calling. He quickly presses the answer button. A woman appears on the screen, she stands 5'8 tall, has long, wild, and messy black hair. Her eyes are dark blue in color. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black haori draped over her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of black pants. Her clothes hugged her body perfectly. She has a__well-developed figure, her breast were big, about a high D-cup in size._

_She would use them to tease him whenever she saw him; it was her favorite thing to do. Minato was happy and sad that she moved to the countryside. He was happy that she wouldn't be teasing everyday and he was sad because the only person he considered a true friend and a mother figure was leaving._

_"Hey there Minato-kun how have you been?" She asks in usual playful voice._

_"I've been great Izumi-san." He replies with a smile._

_"How many times have I told you Minato-kun, call me Izumo-chan!" She pouts cutely._

_Scratching the back of his head he tries to change the subject and remembers his guest in the living room." Actually Izumi-san there is someone here who might know you?"_

_A confused look appears on her face." Oh and who might that be?"_

_"That would be me Izu-chan." A voice calls out, turning around Minato sees that the woman is standing right behind him." Wow I didn't even hear her show up." Turning back to Izumi he can see that she is in utter shock._

_"M-Minato-kun I'm coming over right now." She says in a rushed voice._

_Before he can ask whats wrong the screen turns black. Putting his hand under his chin he goes deep into thought."Wow I've never seen Izumi act like that before, I wonder whats wrong?" Looking back at his guest he can see that she has a far-off look in her eyes._

_As Minato stares at her, the feeling he got earlier returns this time alittle stronger. It felt like a pulse when he calls out to her." Umm I think we should go and wait for Izumi-san in the living room." Snapping out her daze she agrees._

_An hour of awkward silence later and they finally hear the doorbell ring. Standing up Minato walks over and opens the door. The next second Izumi has him in a big hug, her breasts pressing up against his chest causes him to blush beet red."It's good to see you Minato-kun." _

_"Y-yes it's good to see you to Izumi-chan." He replies._

_"Yes he used the chan suffix." She thinks as she continues to hug him even tighter._

_"Izu-chan, are you going to be hugging him all day or are you coming inside." They both hear from behind them, looking over they see their guest waiting with her hands on her hips near the living room entrance._

_Smirking Izumi continues to press up against him even more. Minato can feel her nipples through her shirt. The blush on his face increases" If I want to I can and you can't do anything to stop me Takami-chan." _

_"You never change Izu-chan." Takami says with a light chuckle as she shakes her head._

_"Nope" Izumi replies as she walks over to Takami and gives her a big hug. Walking past them Minato heads into the living room with Takami and Izumi following after their hug. When they are all sitting down Izumi coughs "Ok I believe now would be the best time to tell him Takami-chan."_

_"Well I was before you called Izu-chan."_

_ Takami straightens herself before continuing" Ok the reason I came here Minato was because I-I'm your mother." Minato's eyes widen here sitting in front of him was a women claiming to be his mother. He looks over at Izumi_

_Seeing him look to her Izumi sighs." She is telling the true Minato-kun she is your mother." Taking that as confirmation he stands up and walks over to her. He sees that she is shaking with anxiety, he gets down to her level before wrapping his arms around her shoulder immediately stopping her shaking. A second later he says." __Okaa-san__" That's all it takes for Takami; she wraps her arms around Minato and says. "__Minato__" _

_As they sat there crying Izumi smiles then heads into the kitchen to prepare dinner. After they had finished crying they ended up talking about their lives. Takami had found out that Minato was a genius, he had gone to the top university on the planet when he was only 12 and he graduated in only 2 years. When he was 16 he used his teaching degree to get a job teaching history at a nearby university. The pay was good and it was near his house. _

_Minato in turn learned about Takami. He found out that she used to be a scientist and she worked with the MBI Federation for 15 years before she left after the war. She was in charge of the weapon research division._

_Now knowing where he got his smarts from Minato smiles. Soon enough Izumi calls out from the kitchen" Dinners ready you guys!" Standing up, they both head into the kitchen to eat…_

**_~ An hour later living room~_**

_After eating dinner and washing the dishes they end up in the living room again. Outside it is starting to get dark, looking at the twilight outside Izumi gets a bright idea."I think I'll stay here for a while."_

_Her declaration surprises Minato and Takami" But what about your house? You can't leave it all alone." Minato points out._

_Izumi just puts on her cute face and looks at Minato" Its ok Minato-kun I have a friend watching it for me." She comes closer to Minato her cute face still present on her face she continues." Or could it be that you don't want me here! Is that it?" She acts depressed as she turns away from them. Minato and Takami both have sweat drops behind their heads before Minato sighs." Ok you can stay Izumi-chan but you have to be on your best behavior." She turns back around and back to her normal self rather quickly stating." Don't worry Minato-kun I'll be on my best behavior I promises."_

_Minato sits back down on the couch and says" You two can take a bath first I'll take one after." "Ok but I don't have any clothes with me there all at the hotel I'm staying at." Takami says a little worried._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure my stuff will fit you we are about the same." Izumi says as she uses her hand to measure their heights, grabbing her hand Izumi leads Takami back to her room. Sighing Minato tilts his head back against the couch..._

**_~Bathroom~_**

_As Takami and Izumi begin to take their bath they begin to talk about their lives since they last saw each other._

_"So Takami-chan did you find who you were looking for?" Izumi asks as she washes her hair._

_Stopping for a second as she washes her own hair, Takumi answers" Yes I did and I had to crisscross the galaxy to find her."_

_"Oh where was she?" Izumi says as she pours water on herself._

_"She was on the Vintage 7 Space Colony near Terra 7. I found her a week into my stay there." Takumi says as she does the same._

_Afterwards they both get into the hot bath in order to let the stresses of the day melt off "So how did she take it" Izumi asks after a second._

_"The same way Minato did." Takami says with small smile on her face._

_Getting closer to Takami Izumi pulls her into a hug before she says" That's good, looks like you have found what was taken from us."_

_Accepting the hug Takami just sits there with her best friend before she says" Yes, yes I have"…_

**_~Living room some time later~_**

_After they got out of the bath Minato took his. Eventual they all found themselves back in the living room. Izumi had found some her sake that she had stash away for a special occasion and seeing as Takami had returned this counted as a "special occasion". As they drank their cups of sake they begin to talk about their lives some more._

_"So Takami-chan, have you found someone special out?" Izumi asks playfully as the sake starts to affect her. _

_Going slightly red Takami shakes her head "No I haven't I was more focused on something else, but what about you Izu-chan have you found someone special yet?" Making Izumi blush then she replies" Yes I have."_

_"Oh have who it is then?" She in an interest laden voice plus alittle something else that Minato couldn't put his finger on._

_"It's Minato-kun" She says as she takes another sip of sake._

_At this revelation, Minato and Takami almost choke on their drinks, recovering first Minato speaks up" W-what do you mean I'm the person you like!"_

_"Yeah Izu-chan what do you mean Minato is the person you like!" Takami adds as she wipes the sake off of her chin._

_"Well look at him he's very handsome, kind, smart, and at least he treats me with respect unlike the rest of the male population on this planet who just want to get into my pants!" She says as she pouts while putting her arms under her breasts._

_Blushing red Minato just looks at his cup." Great the women who I saw as my mother figure sees me in a romantic way…well it's not like I don't love her back but it's just I don't know what type of love this is…oh what am I going to do now?"_

_Takami's thoughts are pretty much the same as Minato's." Great it looks like my best friend has fallen for my son." _

_An awkward silence falls upon the three of them, as they continue drinking. Finishing the bottle of sake they decide that it is time for bed so they head off to their different rooms. Minato stayed in his room, Izumi was in her old room, and Takami took the guest room. Sitting on his bed Minato begins to think about what has happened: first his mother return after 18 years, then Izumi who he saw as a mother figure turns out to have romantic feeling for him._

_Sighing Minato closes his eyes before he falls asleep…_

_The next few days were awkward to say the least, well except for Izumi who having finally told Minato how she felt about him, was feeling more alive then she had ever been in her life. Minato was sorting out his feeling for Izumi, he had notices that the same feeling he got from looking at his mother would start up when ever he looked at Izumi. Takami for her part just sat back and watched Minato sort the situation out._

_Days went by and life for the three of them went by at a relaxed pace, eventual almost two months had passed. Nearing the end of her second month there Takami told Minato and Izumi something important. _

_"Minato, Izu-chan I need to leave soon." A little bit of regret in her voice._

_"How come?" Minato asks from his chair._

_Izumi says nothing already knowing where Takami is going with the conversation._

_"Well a year after you were born I had another child, a daughter her name was Sahashi Yukari I gave birth to her on a planet called Varia. You were there with me Minato. I was holding you while you slept after I gave birth to Yukari but soon everything went to hell; forces of the M.B.I Empire attacked the planet thinking there were forces of the Union there. The only thing they found was The Varia Defense Forces. I still not sure why they kept attacking even though there weren't any Union forces on the planet. During the fighting the hospital we were in was evacuated off the planet, it was then that I lost her." her voice crakes as she says the last part._

_Regaining her composer she continues." After a week I finally made it here and to Izumi. It took me weeks to regain any sense of myself after losing Yukari. After I regained myself I found out something that gave me hope."_

_"And what was that?" Minato asks totally entranced by her story._

_"I found out that Yukari might still be alive. I heard from one of the pilots of the evacuation ship that he helped find a family for a newborn baby girl he had saved during the evacuation. When I asked what her name was he told me it Sahashi Yukari. I almost broke down crying in front of him. When he saw me fighting back tears. He asked me what was wrong and I told him what happened."_

_Minato still engrossed by her story kept listening._

_"I asked him frantically if he knew who adopted her and he told me that one of the doctors offered to adopt her. He then told me where I might find him. I thanked him and ran back to Izumi and explained the situation to her. That's when I decided to go find her._

_I knew I couldn't take you with me and so did Izumi so she decided to take care of you while I went looking for Yukari." _

_"Did you find her?" Minato asks with interest in his voice._

_"Yes it took me 18 years but I did, the doctor and Yukari traveled the galaxy. The doctor was helping where he could until finally he settled in the __Vintage 7 Space Colony near Terra 7. He got married to a nurse he met on the colony. When I made it to the colony it took me a week before I found her."_

_"How did she take it" Minato asks in a still interested voice._

_"The same way you did. I stayed on the colony for a while, getting to know her. She reminds me of myself when I was younger." She says as a small smile makes its way onto her face._

_"D-Does she know about me" Minato asks after a second, his voice was filled with curiosity._

_"Yes I told her that she had an older sibling, she is eager to meet you Minato." She says with the same but slightly larger smile._

_"Oh really, I do too actually." He replies as he scratches the back of his head._

_"I told her that if she wished she could live with me and you, at first she didn't have an answer but after awhile she finally said yes. So I told her that first I would come and check on you then go back and get her." She finishes._

_"Oh I see so how long will you be gone?" Minato asks._

_"I should be back in a week or two." She replies._

_"Well I can't wait to see you two back here then."_

_After that Takami spent one more day with Minato and Izumi before heading for Vintage 7 Space Colony…_

**_~Flashback end~_**

"That was a week ago and they still haven't come yet."Reading the gauge Minato sees that it reads 97 percent. Getting ready Minato gets up and stands in front of the chambers.

_"Power levels at appropriate level. Beginning reviving process." _The facility's computer announces. In front of him, the doors of the three chambers start to open. As Minato looks into the chambers he can see three beautiful women inside.

The one in the middle was Akane but the other two looked completely different from her. They both didn't have reptilian features; they looked human. The one to the left of Akane had long purple hair, tied with a white ribbon; she was wearing the same clothes that Akane was. She had a slender body and her clothes highlighted her body perfectly. Her breasts were smaller then Akane's but they were still big none the less. He could tell that if standing she would be about 5'3" tall. She had a warm aura that radiated off her. Even at the distance Minato was at, he could feel it clearly. He felt caring and love coming off her, also by her aura she felt…pure. He turns his head right and looks at the last chamber.

The woman to Akane's right had long light grey hair tied in a ponytail; judging by the bags under her eye it looked like she needed more sleep. Just like the other two she was wearing the same clothes and just like the other two they also highlighted her body perfectly. Her breasts were slightly small than the other two but still big. If standing she would be as tall as Minato putting her at 5'8" tall. He could feel her aura as well it felt colder then the one on the left but deep within there was still warmth.

"W-where am I" He hears to his left, looking over he can see the women with purple hair sitting up. He can see her looking around. Finally spotting Minato her eyes are lace with interest.

"Who are you?" She asks calmly. Stopping in front of her chamber Minato replies." My name is Sahashi Minato and yours would be?"

"Oh forgive me I never told you mine, my name is Miya and my codename is Sekirei No. 01." She replies as she bows her head.

"Looks like you were the first one to wake up." He says as he pointing to the other chambers. Looking over she see her sisters are still sleeping.

"Yes they will wake up shortly; the computer has to wake us up individually so it can monitor our life signs. Once everything checks out it revives the next one which will be Akane-nee-sama then Karasuba-chan after that."

Scratching his head, Minato still has the nagging feeling he had heard the word "_Sekirei_" before but he still didn't remember where he had heard it. Miya watches Minato with the same interested look." I wonder if he was the one who woke us up…Well he is the only one in the room beside us…I think I should ask him."

"Umm Minato-san are you the only who woke us up?" Looking over Minato nods his head." Yes I did along with Akane-san's help I was able to divert enough power to the chambers so you three could wake up."

"Then I would like to thank you for that." She says as starts to get out from the chamber but as her feet touch the ground she starts to lose her balance. Thinking quickly Minato reaches out and grabs her, as she leans against him for support. Miya can feel a warm sensation beginning to form within her. Looking up into his eyes the warm sensation begins to build. Looking into her eyes Minato can feel the same sensation he felt when he looked at his mother and Izumi beginning to form. It's the strongest he has ever felt, every 2 seconds he can feel the pulse, it felt like his soul was calling out to her.

"It feels so hot, is he my…" Her breathe become labored, as the heat races through her body. Feeling her spike in temperature Minato becomes worried. She started losing her strength as she leans more against him.

The heat spreads even further throughout her body as she starts to push herself up with the little strength she had left. It soon becomes a pulse like Minato's; Miya can feel it every two seconds.

Her soul as well calls out, their souls then begin to collide with each other, pushing against each other, and then they begin to merge with one another. As their souls come together it also bringing them closer to each other, their faces inches apart until finally their lips meet.

The room is enveloped in a bright purple light, behind Miya two wings made out of light form. Around them feathers flutter about, each one was giving off a similar purple glow. Then finally the light dies down and the wings disappear as well. Minato and Miya open their eyes to look at each other.

"W-What was that? I've never felt something like that before!" He asks out loud as he pants.

"I-I just became your Sekirei Minato-kun and you became my Ashikabi." She says as leans against his chest, she is still feeling the after effects from being winged plus just coming out sleeping chamber after who knows how long.

"What is an Ashikabi actually?" he asks in confusion.

"An Ashikabi is someone with unique genes that can give power to the Sekirei destined to serve them this is usually done by kissing. Which we just did, as of now we have formed an everlasting bond." She explains.

"Umm Miya-chan since I came into this facility I felt like I've known about the word "_Sekirei_" before but the thing is I've never heard it before coming in here. Do you know why that might be?" He asks as he looks into her eyes.

Shaken her head she says" No I don't Minato-kun." Scratching his head, Minato continues to draw blanks as to why he can remember that word.

"I know the answer to that question Minato-kun." They hear from the next chamber. Looking over they see Akane sitting up.

"You do?" they both ask in slight surprise.

"Yes, the reason you can remember it is because of your genes, they carry the information about our creator's race."

"Everything they knew is imprinted on your genes but at this moment the only thing you remember is the word "Sekirei." She explains.

"Will I start to remember other things. " Minato asks as the thought comes into his mind.

"Yes eventual you will start to remember more information and at that time you must tell me what you remember. I will be able to help you with the information." She explains.

"Sure I will do so."

Looking over at Miya Akane smirks and says" So how does feel being winged Miya-chan"

"It felt so warm" Miya replies.

"So how do you feel Akane-nee-sama?" Miya continues after she regains her strength and walks over to Akane followed closely by Minato.

"Well I feel alittle tired but all in all I feel fine." She says but as her feet touch the floor and she immediately finds herself swaying" whoa spoke to soon I might be less then fine." Holding on to Minato and Miya. She waits for the dizziness to pass, after a minute she starts to stand up straight." Looks like its starting to go away thanks you guys." She says as she lets go of them.

"So nee-sama, how long do you think it will take for Karasuba-chan to wake up?" Miya asks as she looks over at Karasuba's chamber."

"I would say in 3…2…1…" And as Akane predicts, Karasuba does start to wake up. Her hands are on her head as she sits up" W-Where am I?" She says in a tired tone. Walking over Akane puts her hand on Karasuba's shoulder and says" Hey Karasuba-chan looks like you finally woke up." Looking over at Akane Karasuba nods slowly then says" Akane-nee-sama is Miya awake yet" The tired tone still present.

"Yes I am Karasuba-chan its good to see that you are awake." Miya replies as she comes over to her. Karasuba turns and sees Miya coming towards her with some man she didn't know. Immediately her eyes fix on him. Akane and Miya follow the direction of Karasuba's sight and see that she looking at Minato. He too notices Karasuba's staring; he becomes nervous as he starts scratching his head wondering what is going on.

"Who is he?" Karasuba asks after a second with suspicion heavy in her voice.

"His name is Sahashi Minato and he is my Ashikabi" Miya proudly announces.

"And he is the one who woke us up" Akane adds proudly as places her arm around Minato's shoulder.

Watching him closely Karasuba couldn't figure him out." How was he able to wing Miya?" He didn't seem all that bright by her eyes. He did look cute she had to give him that. "All in all he looks so average, so how was he able to do it."

She so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Akane puts her hand on her shoulder again.

"Hey Karasuba-chan lets go to the _Living Area_" Startled Karasuba nods her head before getting up from the chamber and much to the chagrin of Akane and Miya she just walks away from the chamber without even swaying alittle. The door opens letting Karasuba out and closes a second later.

"Showoff!" Akane thinks as she runs after Karasuba. Miya knowing what Akane was thinking shakes her head as she walks away from the chambers. Hurry after them, Minato ends up next to Miya and asks" Whats this "_Living Area"_ that Akane talked about?"

"It's the area where our creators lived when this place was operational. It contains bedrooms, a big kitchen, and a bathing area." She explains as they continue forward. While Minato and Miya talked, Akane tries to get Karasuba to tell her why she was staring at Minato.

"So Karasuba-chan why were you staring at Minato-kun so intently back there?"

"It's nothing Akane-nee-sama." She replies in a tried voice.

"I don't believe that for a second, the only times you stare at someone like that is when you find someone strong." She says as they continue walking.

"I remember your were staring like that when you first fought against me, Miya, and #08. That look on your face is the same Karasuba-chan." Akane continues.

"You must be mistaken nee-sama I don't see how **HE** can be strong?" She replies.

Smirking Akane pats Karasuba on the shoulder before speaking" He is strong Karasuba-chan, his strength lies deep down within him. It's because of this strength that he was able to wing Miya-chan"

"I don't believe he could wing her" her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Well maybe you should figure out if he had the strength to wing her or not." Akane comments with an evil smile which goes unnoticed by Karasuba.

Scoffing at Akane comment Karasuba keep his eyes forward." Maybe I will." In front of them a door with the words "_Living area" _opens. Inside is a circular room with 4 doors on the opposite end. Each door had a different label on it. The door to the farthest left was marked _Bedrooms_, the one next to it was marked _Kitchen_, the next to it _Storage_,and the final one was marked _Bath_.

Looking around the room they can see multiple chairs and couches arrange around the room. The ceiling was illuminating the room with a bright light. Karasuba continues walking towards to the bath.

"I'm taking a bath. What about you Akane-nee-sama?" She says as stops at the open door.

"I'll go in later; I'm going to show Minato-kun to the rooms" Karasuba shrugs" What about you Miya?

"I would love to." She says as she walks over to the door and follows Karasuba in.

Motioning for Minato to follow Akane heads for the door marked "_Bedrooms"_. As it opens they come upon a medium sized hallway with 8 doors on ether side of the hallway. Reaching the third door on the right side, Akane inputs the password and the door opens. Walking inside Minato finds a room bigger then his room back at home.

There was a king-sized bed near the back; the covers were dark blue in color while the pillows were sliver. Near the right wall was medium size desk with a computer terminal on top of it. Opposite of the desk was another door. Pointing towards it Minato asks" Whats in there?"

"That your closet Minato-kun" She replies.

"But I already have a place to live." He comments as he looks at her.

"Yes but it's probably getting dark so you can go back tomorrow then if want you can stay here Minato-kun." She says the last part alittle quietly

"I don't know, I have a job then there's Izumi-chan and I need to wait for Okaa-san to return with my Imouto."

After a few second of thinking it, Akane comes up with an idea." Why don't they just come live here, there are empty rooms."

"I don't know" he says as he scratches his head.

"Oh come on Minato-kun, it will be great. Can you at least ask them" She says in a pleading voice.

Sighing Minato gives up" Fine I'll ask them."

"Great I'm going to go tell the others." Walking out of the room Akane seems visibly happy. Finally having time to himself Minato walks over to the big bed and sits down. Thinking over everything that has happened, he falls back and lies down on the bed. It felt extremely soft; he couldn't believe how soft it was. Taking off his clothes until only his boxers were left, he gets under the covers and tries to get some sleep…

**~Bath~**

The bath was big, it was lined with a white marble-like stone. The ceiling shined down a bright white light, steam filled the room making it some what hard to see. Near the back of the bath was a large heated pool. Inside the pool were Miya, Karasuba, and Akane who just got in and is now telling her little sisters the news.

"Guess what Minato-kun might stay here with us." She says in an excited voice.

"Now why would he even do that" Karasuba asks her.

"Because I asked him." She replies earning a glare from Karasuba.

"And why would **YOU** do that?" Karasuba asks her in a slightly dangerous tone.

"Because it would be fun with him here and he is the only person we know on this planet." She says completely unaffected by Karasuba's tone.

"I don't like him." Karasuba tells the both of them.

"Oh is it because he took Miya-chan away from you." Akane teases her as she remembers about Karasuba's sister complex towards Miya.

"Shut up Akane!" Karasuba growls.

"Oh did I hit a nerve I'm sorry" She says with a cute face and voice as she continues her teasing, growling again Karasuba was about to say something when she feels a cold chill run her back, Akane felt that chill as well. Both of them look over at the only other person present. Sitting there calmly Miya just gives them a smile which sends more chills up their spines behind Miya's head a large demonic face appears.

"Akane-nee-sama, please stop teasing Karasuba-chan." Nodding Akane lowers her head in defeat.

Turning to Karasuba the demonic face disappears" Don't worry Karasuba–chan I won't leave you." She says with a kind smile on her face.

Groaning Karasuba exits the heated bath then warps a towel around her body. Seeing her leave Akane asks" Hey where are you going?" huffing Karasuba replies" I'm going back to my room." She then walks out of the bath.

Turning to Akane Miya says with a sigh" That was not nice Akane-nee-sama" smirking Akane replies" I know it wasn't but I didn't have any other choice." Looking confused Miya asks" What do you mean by that?"

"I want her to be winged by Minato-kun and the only way to do that is by pushing her abit."

"And how are you sure she'll even want to be winged by him."

"Well if i left it up her she'll never get winged that why I've been filling her mind with nothing but thoughts about Minato-kun. As long as she thinks about him she'll be one step closer to being winged by him." She explains to her little sister

Thinking of something Miya asks" And what about you Akane-nee-sama would you be winged by him?"Smirking Akane replies" Of course I will I'll do it right after Karasuba-chan. Now come on we don't want to miss the show." She says as she gets out of the pool with Miya following behind her.

**~Minato's room~**

Minato had taken a small nap but was woken up by a cold feeling that went up his spine. After it passed he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Eventually he hears the door slide open; looking up towards the door he sees an amazing sight. There standing at the entrance and only clothe in a towel that highlighted her curves is Karasuba. Her silver hair was not tied in a ponytail. The water rolling down her body, it shines in the light coming from the ceiling. Minato starts to feel the same feeling he felt before return as he stares at Karasuba. Karasuba herself was feeling something.

"What is this heat?" she thinks as she stands there.

"K-Karasuba-san what are you doing here." Minato asks but gets no reply.

Karasuba eventually begins to walk up to bed, as she gets to the bed. She climbs up and starts to crawl over to Minato. When she finally gets on top of him she just stares in to his grey eyes. The feeling inside her starts to increase the longer she stares at him. Her breath became labored and a blush starts to appear on her cheeks.

"S-so hot…i-it's so hot…he's the one who is causing this…it's because he is my…" The same calling feeling that Miya felt is now being felt by Karasuba as her face starts to get closer to his. Minato too was feeling the calling feeling.

"It's just like with Miya-chan…the same feeling." Answering her call Minato leans forward and kisses Karasuba on the lips. Black wings of light erupt from Karasuba's back, black feathers of light dance around them as they continue kissing. The wings and the feathers eventually disappear as their lips break apart.

"Looks like I'm your second Sekirei Minato-kun" She says before she snuggles into his right side. Before Minato can answer her they hear something from the open door. Looking over Minato sees Akane and Miya who are also wearing just a towel. The feeling returns to Minato as he lays there watching Akane and Miya at the door.

"Looks like I was right Miya-chan she did become his Sekirei." Akane says as she stands triumphantly at the doorway.

Shaking her head Miya replies." Yes it looks like you were right nee-sama"

"Yes this heat…so wonderful…it's him, it has to be." Akane thinks as she starts to feel the heat race through her body.

Walking over to the bed Akane gets on and crawls over to Minato then pulls him into a kiss. Red wings of light erupt from her back singling her winging as red feathers dance around them. Pulling away the wings and feathers disappear. "Looks like I'm your third Sekirei Minato-kun" She says before snuggles onto his chest.

Standing there Miya starts to pout as she to want to be in bed with Minato but she didn't know if she should. Looking back at her Akane giggles before she say" The left side is open Miya-chan so you can snuggle with him too." Tapping the open spot next her, she sees Miya walk up to the left side of the bed before she snuggle into Minato's left side

As they snuggled into his body Minato feels them give off a shiver each, since they were still wet from taking a bath they would be feeling cold right now. That's when Akane gets an idea and gets off the bed then she says." Miya-chan, Karasuba-chan can you two get off for a second " Doing so they get off and stand next to Akane before they see Akane remove the blanket over Minato just until it gets to his feet. Nodding to herself she takes off her towel making Minato's eyes go wide.

In front of him is a totally naked Akane, the sight was amazing. Akane was even more beautiful then when she had clothes on. Her crimson scales stopped at the sides of her body, the front side of her body did not have one single red scale. It was a beautiful whitish-pink color, her full and firm breasts bounced slightly from when she pulled off her towel. If Minato didn't know any better he would have thought that they were now slightly bigger then before. Her crimson red wet hair shined beautifully in the light. Looking down towards her most scared place he saw that there was no hair at all.

Seeing that he was checking out her body Akane started getting hotter. Crawling into bed she lies back down on his chest as a sigh of content leaves her mouth. The next thing Minato sees makes his eyes go even wider. Miya and Karasuba both take off their towel as well though Miya takes her's off reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't want to show him her body; it was that she was embarrassed. Looking on in wonder he sees their beauty without any obstacles such as clothes. The water rolling down their beautiful peach colored skin shines in the light. Their full and firm breasts bounced like Akane's did and like her's they also seemed larger they before. Their purple and silver wet hair shines in the light. He looks down and sees that their scared places had hair unlike Akane's. Like the rest of them the hair down there was wet as well.

Like Akane they were also feeling hot just by having Minato stare at them and like Akane they crawled into their sides of the bed before they snuggle into his body then the three of them pull the blanket over themselves and Minato.

As they all lay there on the bed, they begin to feel a calm and warm feeling pass over them. Miya, Minato, and Karasuba didn't know what it was but Akane did. Their souls which were missing a piece before are getting them back, the calm and warm feeling is a side affect of that return. For Minato however he doesn't feel it all that strongly as they do and that is because he still has pieces missing.

"Are you guys feeling that feeling too" Akane asks getting a "yes" from the three of them.

"Well that's a side affect of us getting the missing pieces of our souls back." She then hears three "I sees" From them then she continues.

"Minato I believe you are not feeling it as strongly. Is that correct?" Minato nods his head.

"Well that's because you still have pieces missing"

"Meaning you have more Sekirei you have to wing, Minato-kun." Miya finishes her sentence

"Exactly" Karasuba comments as she snuggle deeper into Minato's side

"So do you know where they are Akane-chan" He asks her.

Smiling when he uses the chan suffix she replies" No all I know is they are in facilities on other planets that are similar to this one."

"So only the outer planets could have a facility on it." Minato asks after thinking about it.

"Correct but it must be a planet with a low population. " Akane tells him.

"I see there are a few planets near here that match that description." He tells them after he thinks about all of the planets nearby.

"How many Minato-kun" Miya asks.

"About 20 planets" He says after he finishes thinking.

Sighing Karasuba says" Well we will deal with that later, for now lets get some sleep" snuggling into his body the girls try to get some sleep. Minato too tries to get some sleep but not before he kisses the tops of their heads earning blissful sighs from them then the four of them start to let sleep take them…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Ok done with chapter one, now on to chapter two.)**

**Harem List…as of right now.**

**Sahashi Takami**

**Sahashi Yukari **

**OCIzumi**

**OCAkane#00**

**Miya#01**

**Matsu#02**

**Kazehana#03**

**Karasuba#04**

**Fem Homura#06**

**Akitsu#07 (A/N I know she is not number 7 but for my FanFic she is.)**

**Yume#08**

**Tsukiumi#09**

**Uzume#10**

**Hikari#11**

**Hibiki#12**

**Yashima #84**

**Musubi#88**

**Kusano#108**


End file.
